


A Moral Dilemma

by kay_obsessive



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya finds himself faced with a small problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moral Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: little white lies

Kyouya was faced with a small dilemma.

It was rather unexpected, but the numbers were staring him in the face from the bottom of the computer screen. He had double checked it all of course, but naturally his calculations had proved to be flawless the first time. The result was undeniable: Haruhi Fujioka was approximately two and a half weeks of work away from paying off her debt to the Host Club.

Kyouya frowned. That was unacceptably soon. Attendance and profit were at a record high, slowly and steadily increasing since the day of Haruhi's debut. Such an increase could not be ignored or willingly sacrificed. In addition, there was also another matter…

He glanced up from his spreadsheets to focus on a spot across the room. Haruhi was staying resolutely seated before her books as she tried valiantly to ward off the twins. She had to study, she was explaining for what was probably at least the third time. Kyouya smirked to himself. Any moment now, Tamaki would bustle in like a whirlwind to start yelling at the twins for disturbing his precious daughter, Hani-sempai would toddle over to ask her to join him and Mori-sempai for cake, and Haruhi would sigh and rub her temple and try to slip out unnoticed among all the mayhem to reach the safe haven of the library. Predictable, organized chaos.

He had continued staring throughout this entire thought, and at some point, Haruhi seemed to realize his eyes were on her. She turned away from her tormentors to face him, looking mildly puzzled. After a moment, the confusion melted away as she interpreted his smirk as a fond one, and she offered a small smile in return.

Kyouya dropped his gaze back to his numbers. Yes, there were certainly further benefits to her presence here that were not accounted for in the weekly budget. As a businessman, he simply could not let such an asset slip away, no matter what the record of her debt said.

He glanced up once more to ensure everyone's distraction as Tamaki began shouting right on cue. Then he shrugged and nonchalantly added a few more zeroes to the end of the problematic number.

After all, what was the harm in a little insurance?


End file.
